Neo Uzukage
by netesy
Summary: What if naruto left Konoho after the mizuki arc and never made genin. wise naruto, not overpowered
1. Beginnings

**Neo Uzukage**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Yatta i have done it shouted Naruto, now Iruka sensei will pass me. After he finished rolling up the scroll of sealing Iruka sensei came to the clearing in the middle of the training ground seething in anger with tick marks on his forehead. Naruto he shouted why did you steal the forbidden scroll, naruto jumped and said i learnt a technique so i pass. Stop stalling naruto answer me, b-b-but mizuki sensei said if i steal the forbidden scroll successfully and learn a justu from it then i pass the genin exam. Don't lie naruto i-i-iam not lying Iruka sensei i swear. Haha you found the demon iruka sneered mizuki, naruto hand the scroll of sealing and get your hitia-ate. Naruto don't listen to him run to Hokage tower, a shocked naruto stood there as mizuki threw a fuuma shuriken at him, he just closed his eye's expecting death but when he heard the sound of metal cutting flesh he opened his eye's to see the shuriken at Iruka's back.

Naruto do you know why your Iruka sensei and the villager's hate you yelled Mizuki maniacally, don't said Iruka frantically it's forbidden. Haha laughed Mizuki on the night the Kyuubi attacked the fourth Hokage sealed it inside you. Your are the Kyuubi in human form heshouted .

So i am the Kyuubi thought naruto, so he did what any confused child would do he ran away.

-24 Hours later-

W-what shouted naruto if I cant be a ninja then I cant become the Hokage, Jiji pleeeeeeeaaase let me go back to to the academy now I know the kage bunshin I can pass the the final exams.

The old Hokage shook his head sadly sorry naruto but you can only try the academy exams three times naruto.

-Later that day-

Even if I cant be a ninja I can still learn ninja techniques and iruka sensie will still teach me tought naruto and I can use henge to enter the library and learn.

Bye till next time.


	2. Birth of a Legend pt1

**Birth of a Legend**

Naruto woke up early, Arrgh what happened as he looked around the room trying to remember what happened.

As he recalled what happened the last night he remembered vowing to go visit the library so he hurriedly performed his morning rituals and rushed to library remembering to henge at the last second before he left his apartment block. As he walked through the village, he noticed that the people of Konoha smiled at him and greeted him warmly with sadness he went to the library when he entered the library he was scared the Liberian would see through his henge and throw him out. Luckily, however she did not seem to notice so he silently made his way to the back of the library and tried as much as he could to make as much kage bunshin silently but failed miserably so he quickly asked the kage bunshin to pick a book from the library henge into an academy student and start reading immediately.

So as not to get unnecessary attention and he asked them to focus on the Ninja arts like Chakra control, History, Ninjustu, Taijustu, Genjustu, Kenjustu and Finally Fuinjustu as the kyuubi was sealed in him.

After that Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen stand and greeted Teuchi with a fake smile shouting "Oi old man Give me Miso ramen Quick" as Teuchi saw his number (1) customer he smiled and said Ayame five-Miso ramen quick and he asked Naruto 'Naruto-kun did you pass your graduation examination yesterday?' Naruto bowed his head in shame and said no,

Teuchi trying to lift Naruto's spirit said don't worry am sure you will pass next year but Naruto raised his head and said he has failed three times so he could not take the exams again and, as such could not become a Ninja and his dream to be the Hokage was not going to be fulfilled. After he finished slurping down five bowls of ramen. He went to a training field and created about forty (50) he set ten (10) to practice Kawarimi, ten(10) to practice henge, ten(10) to practice the leaf balancing, ten to watch him fight and see weakness in his style and With the final ten(10) Naruto started a Taijustu fight asking them to increase by one when he defeats the ones he was fighting. After he finished dispelling all the clones he was fighting he dispelled all the clones watching individually and examined the fight from a third person perspective and saw the mistakes he made from different angle. He devised ways to fix them and created more clones to watch and fight with repeating the same process throughout the day.

-Later that day-

At his house when all the shadow clones he left at the library dispelled he had a serious headache and fainted; he woke up and found himself in a sewer arrgh where am I? He shouted. He started walking following the water on the ground thinking that it will take him to the exit after walking for about one hour he saw a big cage with a simple tag with the word seal on it in kanji.

a loud booming voice with power and sarcasm said **it seems my warden has come to see me **, when the figure came towards the door of the cage Naruto saw a five story tall orange fox looking at him with hate, disdain and bloodlust with nine(9) massive tails at the back of the fox.

You are the kyuubi right asked Naruto.

**Yes, captain obvious stated the kyuubi**

Where am I? Asked Naruto without fear

**We are in your mindscape said the kyuubi and would be so kind as to open this cage?**

Do you think I am stupid asked Naruto?

**Yes said the kyuubi you are weak and stupid; you cannot pass your stupid exams and cannot even protect yourself from civilians and you thought you be the Hokage when the people will never accept you.**

I know that I will never be accepted said Naruto and I am trying to get strong said Naruto, now if you know the way I can get out of here tell because I want to go and see what I learned

**Be gone from my sight said the kyuubi and this is your mind so you can just think that you want to go out and will go out.**

Thank you kyuubi said Naruto and he dispeared

"**Hmm thougth the kyuubi this boy is different**"

-Outside the Mindscape-

So that was the kyuubi thought Naruto well he is almost all he was hyped to be. He then started sorting through his memories see everything he read and was surprised by how little he actually knew at his level since all what he read was the first year academy work and scowled seeing how much he was sabotaged in the academy.

Feeling a little bit tired he closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep, but after sleeping for some time he saw himself in his mindscape as he walked to the kyuubi room he sat down and thought that if this was his mindscape he could imagine whatever he wanted. To test it he imagine ramen in his hand and in his hand was a smoking hot ramen, when he decided to test it it was as good as the Ichiraku ramen;

After that little experiment Naruto imagined a library close to the kyuubi's cage and filled the selves with the books, he finished reading in the library that day so as not to forget them.

After he was through with the library he tried practicing his Taijustu in the mindscape but as he saw he was not sweating the decided that he could not do muscle and strength training there;

So he switched to all the chakra control exercise he read and made kage bunshin in his mindscape with a big training field with a pond and lot of pools and started water walking and the tree climbing exercise.

-The next morning-

As Naruto woke up, he quickly felt refreshed and went to perform his morning rituals before running to an empty training field with trees and a small pool when he arrived he tried walking on the tree and performed wonderfully as he tried the water walking he failed miserably.

After he saw this he made about three hundred (300) kage bunshin, walked to the library, and repeated what he did the day before. And quickly left the library and went to a different training ground and started practicing his Taijustu kata with one kage bunshin as his instructor and spent the whole day trying to get the kata thereby promoting muscle memory.

While he was practicing his Taijustu, he had two hundred (200) clones practicing his Kawarimi and henge justu.

That evening he made a kage bunshin and made it dispel telling all the clones to dispel in groups of five every minute after sorting through the information for half an hour he went to Ichiraku for dinner, after slurping down 20 bowls he left the stand content and leaving behind a happy Teuchi with a filled wallet.

When he went home, he went to sleep and once again, he went to his mindscape to update his library and to practice the new things he learnt.

-A month later -

Naruto walked to the Hokage office with a fake smile plastered on his face he greeted the Hokage; Hiya jiji how have you been?

The Hokage noticing Naruto fake smile frowned slightly before he quickly masked his face with a warm smile and replied am ok Naruto-kun, how have you been? He asked Naruto smiled genuinely and said he was good. Quickly moving to business, he asked Naruto if he came for his allowance, which he replied yes. After Naruto got his money he left the Hokages tower and went to his house and quickly henged into a random looking genin shinobi his age and walked out of his apartment building; quickly moving into the business district into a shinobi cloth store that normally would have chase him out;

Checking the racks of cloths, he picked a dark green shirt with black anbu pants, a black chunin styled flak jacket and black shinobi sandals. Taking them to the counter he asked for the prize and when he was told the total was less than the price his orange jacket he quickly asked for ten (10) pairs of everything and asked to tailor to add his uzumaki spiral to all his clothes. when the tailor finished he sealed all Naruto's new cloths into a storage seal and said shinobi-san please come again when you want to shop.

From there Naruto went to a weapons shop and went inside the shop and asked to be given weapons for a B class mission and asked for a ninja-to and sealing supplies after he paid for everything he left the shop to his apartment.

In his house Naruto quickly changed his clothes to the new ones he bought, finally looking like a real ninja without henge made Naruto very happy. Making a shadow clone (Kage Bunshin) and sending it to the library to get Naruto books on Fuinjustu seeing as he had read and understood the theory of Fuinjustu very well and was now trying to start practicing the theory.


	3. Birth of a Legend pt2

**Neo Uzukage **

**Author's notes :  
MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Sorry for the break in transmission I was writing my exams so I didn't have time to write the story**

**I kind of don't know how this story is going to head now**

**On that note who do you think Naruto should pair with I am heading towards pairing him with Karin.**

**P.M**

**The-Unknown:**

**This is not a bashing fic so don't expect it.**

**REVIEW**

**Anarion87:**

**Thanks. **

**Started typing this chapter this morning as a Christmas present to you all.**

**End authors Note.**

**Genin Day Stress**

The next morning after waking up and hurriedly performing his morning rituals, preparing for his team meeting at the academy. Dressing in black anbu cargo pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spiral at both shoulders, a black Jonin style flak jacket and black shinobi sandals (Hint *_Looks like Kakashi in all black and without the face mask_*) quickly rushing to the academy for the Genin teams placement, Naruto arrived and silently moved to the back of the class and sat at the last seat and the back of the class to silently observe all the fifty one (51) student that passed the Genin exams. After about ten minutes the his class mates started trickling into the class slowly, as Shikamaru saw Naruto he said I thought this was for people that passed the Genin exams. Naruto turned up and showed his headband and said this a headband so it means I pass Shikamaru before he turned and continued observing the class, after some time the sound of a herd of cattle was heard running through the halls to the class before the two fan girls extraordinaire stood at the threshold of the door and start arguing I came first forehead said Ino Yamanaka. Liar I came first Ino-pig, get out of my way said Sakura Haruno before they both turned and ran to Sasuke Uchiha the class head and also the class emo trying to seduce him with what they assumed was a sexy voice hello Sasuke-kun before they started arguing who would sit near him (*fangirlism causes blindness because he sat the middle of the seat leaving both sides of him empty*) before Shikamaru shouted and told them to both sit at his sides.

After Iruka came into the class he used his dreaded big-head no justu telling the class to calm down and he then started the normal graduation talk "You have graduated and now have a duty to the village, defend your team and comrades with your life and the die to protect the village talk, bla la bla " after that he then started calling the teams

**Team 1 **

**Team 2**

**Team 3**

**Team 4**

**Team 5**

**Team 6**

**Team 7**

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi

**Team 8**

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata

Jonin sensei Yuhi Kureni

**Team 9**

(Is already in session so it out)

**Team 10**

Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino

Jonin sensei Saratubi Asuma

**Team 11**

**Team 12**

**Team 13**

**Team 14**

**Team 15**

You are dismissed to have an hour break then come back and meet your sensei, good luck said Iruka as he was leaving the class.

As the entire student left the class Naruto stayed backed a pulled out a bento box from a storage scroll from one of his jackets scroll holder and started eating, after he was through he returned the bento box and pulled out a book on intermediate Fuinjustu theories and started reading the book waiting for his Jonin sensei to arrive.

When the Genin's came back Ino and Sakura where Arguing about the fairness of the tea placing where Sakura was saying true love won Ino was saying Iruka sensei most have made a mistake and was too proud to correct it.

All the teams sensei came and collected their teams except team 7, after 3 hours a lazy looking man with gravity defying hair (*Kakashi* if you want a picture please just Google search it.) walked in looked at the team and said my first impression of you is that I hate you, meet me at the academy roof in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes with all the team members sat down around their sensei he just closed his book (Icha Icha) and asked them to introduce themselves but Sakura said sensei please give us an example.

My name is Hatake kakashi, I have plenty hobbies, I have plenty likes, I don't hate anything and my dreams are not your business.

All of them sweat dropped and thought all we know is his name, you first pinky said kakashi, My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are (looks at Sasuke and blushes), my hobbies (looks at Sasuke and blushes) and reading, my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka finally my dream is to marry (looks at Sasuke and blushes). You emo-Uchiha said kakashi, Sasuke snarled and replied my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes or dislikes, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain person and recreate the Uchiha clan. He is so cool thought Sakura,

You now Blondie said kakashi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like learning new things, I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and traitors, my dream is be the best I can be and to be the best Hokage ever, replied thought kakashi I have a pathetic fan girl, an emo-y avenger and Hokage wannabe. you know about 29% percent of those who graduate from the academy a not gonna become Genin's right said kakashi happily, but we graduated the Genin exams asked Naruto and Sakura, yes you did said kakashi you passed the exams to prove that you are qualified to become a Genin but… he stress the but your Jonin sensei is tasked with testing and qualifying of the Genin rank. So meet tomorrow at training ground seven 4 am sharp or you fail you test and please i suggest you don't eat, because if you eat you will throw up. Ja ne he said and disappeared with a sushin. Well, see you guys tomorrow said Naruto and quickly left the roof, Sasuke-kun said a closed eyes Sakura will you want to go on a date with me? When she did not get any reply she quickly opened her eyes and saw an empty roof with only her on top, seeing this she quickly scowled and stomped her way home.

Naruto arrived at the training ground, made some hundred kage bunshin divided them in practicing his techniques and sent some to the library under henge to get knowledge and acquire new techniques for him to practice with and learn. Then he started working on his physical techniques, speed, strength while other things including getting muscle memory was done by the clones since muscle memory is a mental process, after training till sun down he started dispelling the clones in groups of twenties and sorting out the memories before dispelling more clones till he got everything then practiced the really important ones first to check them. After that he wnt home to sleep andbe at optimal level for the tommoow exams .

**THE END**

**Next:**

Genin team exams .


End file.
